Andy
by Known As Mario
Summary: Book One of the Who Am I series: I hate to be this person but the summary I had was too long to fit into the space provided, so the first chapter will contain the story summary. However, I can fit that this is going to be a jumping through the Doctor's timeline story and my OC (Andy) will be coming from this universe.
1. Summary and Author

Andromeda Pottes or Andy Pottes, as she prefers to be called, is a 23-year-old librarian living a quiet and positively bland life.

She tries desperately to spice up her boring lifestyle by reading millions of books and watching millions of tv shows- but none compare to the slight content she gets from watching Doctor Who.  
Sadly, simply watching isn't enough for Andy because she still lives every second of every day with a deep yearning- a longing for adventure far within her heart that not even all the chapters- and episodes in the world can fulfill.

Fortunately, her unspoken wish comes true in the form of shimmering golden lights which plop her right in the middle of danger- but not just any danger- oh no, the danger that only comes with the Doctor.

From there the long-awaited adventure of Andy Pottes truly begins.

* * *

First off, just a little warning. **This Fanfiction contains massive spoilers, do not read on if you have not caught up with the show and/ or don't want anything to be spoiled.**

 ** **Doctor Who and all of its characters and** **plots** **do not belong to me** **.** **I only own my own characters and my own story line.****

I actually wasn't going to publish this story yet, but a seed of doubt has been placed inside my mind and I just need to know if I should continue writing this story so please give me as much feed back as possible.

And of course, addressing the elephant in the room; No, the original idea of having an OC that travels around the Doctor's timeline is in no way my idea, it has been done by the show itself and by many, many, many amazing and talanted authors before me so every bit of credit goes out to them. Any other sort of resemblance to another artist's work is completely coincidental and I apologize if it seems like I might be copying someone else's work.

Lastly, I apologize for babbling on like this but a fair warning I am in no means a professional writer- I'm completely amateur- so please forgive me for any writing mistakes. Also, I have a very... interesting writing style and I'm really sorry if it's super jarring and takes away from the story at times.


	2. The Calm Before the Storm (0)

Andy was sleeping contently.

She was dreaming about another adventure that would only ever exist in her dreams- and of a woman; someone she wanted to be but who'd only ever exist in her dreams, a woman- oh so very bravely running around a tiny blue planet- the bluest blue of blues she'd never thought possible, searching for... something, no, not something, someone... someone-

Unfortunately, at that moment Andy's alarm clock switched from 5:29 to 5:30, blaring an absolutely atrocious sound effectively shooting the somnolent blonde up into a sitting position.

Andy shook her head trying to rid the sleep from her mind before sluggishly leaning over towards her nightstand and hitting the snooze button. She slumped back, sitting there for a moment longer before speaking into the void apartment.

"An adventure a night... Always an adventure a night." Andy gives a bitter laugh. "I wish my mind would stop teasing me."

She gives a small dejected sigh while pushing the covers aside, she throws her feet off her bed and pushes herself up. Andy grabs her locket on her nightstand and slowly starts navigating in the dark.

She manages to find her way to the bathroom doorway. She fumbles for the light switch before turning it on, in the process receiving a small golden shock to her fingers.

Andy lets out a small barely audible gasp as she grabs her hand and cradles it to her chest, she takes a second to recover, looks in the mirror, sighs and puts the locket on, she then proceeds to get ready.

* * *

Andy gives a sigh as she sees a disheartened janitor walking slowly out the doors a small box in their arms.

A voice comes from Andy's left. "Another one huh? That's the 3rd one this week."

Andy turns, looking at a tall brunette. "Yeah, well this library is falling apart and nobody really comes here anymore so it's understandable that the community cut a lot of our funding."

The brunette gives out an airy laugh. "Yeah but it's only a matter of time before they cut the Pages or the Technicians or... us."

Andy gives the brunette a look. "Oh, stop it Abrianna, we're fine! Plus there's only three of us, they-"

She's cut off as a shorter brunette comes bounding up to the desk "Whatcha guys talking about?"

Andy shakes her head as she hurriedly replies. "Nothing Tils, it's nothing- just talking about pointless stuff like what book to read next, all that jazz, but what's up?"

The short brunette nods her head slowly a look of slight suspicion on her face but she quickly lets it go, turning more towards the blonde "I just wanted to ask you if wanted to go and get lunch since we have a minute before our break."

Andy quickly takes out her phone letting out a small cry as it sends her a small golden shock to her hand. She drops it on the desk and stares at it for a second before recovering and grabbing it again, turning it on she looks at the time. 12:28 it read.

She gives out a light laugh. "I didn't even realize."

The short brunette rolls her eyes. "Of course you didn't, but do you want to?"

Andy nods her head. "Yeah, sure, let's go." She grabs her coat and bag before turning to the tall brunette. "Hold down the fort." She smiles before turning away and walking with the short brunette out the doors.

Just before Andy descends the steps, she hears a faintly familiar voice echo somewhere to her near right.

 _ **" -Although, I suppose we could, stretch the definition. Try one trip to the past, one trip to the future. How do you fancy that?**_

Slightly surprised Andy snaps her head to the right and finds nothing there.

Noticing the movement, the brunette asks. "Are you okay?"

Andy vigorously shakes her head, shaking off the strange occurrence. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I just thought I heard... Mm, I'm just tired."

"I get that, I sometimes don't sleep for a few days at a time." The short brunette laughs. "Anyways have you seen ho-"

* * *

"My gosh, I feel like my stomach's going to burst." The brunette whines as her and Andy walk out of the pizza restaurant.

"Tell me about it I feel like I'm going to pu-" Andy stops as she sees a man and a woman pop up out of the corner of her eye. She quickly turns her head to looks at them. She can't really see their faces because their backs are to her however, she still examines what she can see- the man, quite tall, a bit on the thin side, is wearing a long brown trench coat and white Chuck Taylors. The woman, slightly shorter compared to the man has what looks like a messy top knot and is wearing a red leather jacket with some jeans.

Just as Andy finishes looking at them, they turn around. Andy gasps disbelief heavy on her face. Starstruck, Andy whispers "That's-" She blinks in surprise as she's roughly turned until she's face to face with her brunette friend.

"Andy, seriously, what is wrong with you? You've been staring at that corner for 10 minutes and I've been screaming your name for 9 of them!" The brunette exclaims- irritation clear on her face.

Andy quickly responds "I'm so sorry Tils!" She slowly turns back around towards the corner seeing absolutely nothing there. Her voice low as she speaks. "I just thought I saw something, it must just be my mind playing tricks on me." She turns back to the brunette and smiles.

"Well, we should probably head back." Andy hurriedly walks ahead leaving the brunette perplexed before she runs after the blonde with a small. "Wait!"

* * *

Andy walks the dark pathway to her apartment, she lets out a deep sigh. Today had been the same- besides having to stay behind to tape a few books together thanks to some annoying teens. Yet something else about today was... strange, her mind couldn't help trailing back to what she'd seen outside the pizza restaurant.

"That was so weird- there is no way David Tennant and Freema Agyeman would be in Nowhere." She mumbles putting a hand on her head.

"I've been watching too much Doctor Who." She forces a laugh and walks faster down the pathway, arriving at her apartment door and pulling out her keys. Before she can insert her key into the lock, she hears it- that same voice from earlier.

 _ **"No, let her go!"**_ The voice demands.

Andy, surprised, looks around. Nobody's there. "Wha-"

 _ **"I'm warning you, let her go!"**_ The voice demands this time more furious and suddenly a dull pain hits right in the center of Andy's chest.

She lets out a groan and drops her keys but before she can react or respond further, it grows more painful spreading all throughout her body and creeping up her neck as the voice continues.

 _ **"Whatever you want, I can help. Both of us, we can help. But first you've got to let her go!"**_

The pain becomes more unbearable finally traveling all the way to Andy's head before she hears one final frantic cry from the voice.

 _ **"Martha!"**_

Andy's body and mind explode in excruciating pain, she screams dropping her bag and snaps her whole body down into a crouching position. She scrunches her eyes closed and leans forward, grasping her head into her hands as she continuously screams bloody murder, all while a bright golden light completely engulfs her. It soon disappears leaving behind nothing but askew keys and a spilled purse.


	3. Gridlock (1)

Martha was just coming back to consciousness, in her disoriented state she immediately reaches for the patch on her neck and takes it off as she hears her captors talking.

"The sky... They say the air smells like apple grass. Can you imagine?" The female captor states.

The male captor adds. "The houses are made of wood. There are jobs going in the foundries. Everyone says so!"

Martha spots the gun on a keyboard next to her and thinking quickly she grabs it aiming it at her captors but before she can speak an incredibly bright golden light appears surprising the others in the car as they all turn their head to look at the light before immediately looking away and shielding their eyes.

The light slowly starts to dim and everyone turns to look at it again, they hear a horrific scream before the light completely disappears revealing a crouching blonde curled into herself. Everyone is stunned, nobody moves or speaks.

Now that the pain all over her body had dissipated, leaving behind a banging headache, Andy groans as she lifts her head up. Her headache very slowly starts to leave, she looks around bewildered.

After the shock wears off, a look of relief crosses Martha's face and she speaks up. " _Andy?_ Oh my god, Andy." She smiles and takes a step towards Andy and pulls her into a tight hug.

Andy stays frozen in shock before alarm quickly crosses her features and she pushes Martha off. Martha stumbles into the wall behind her, surprise and hurt flash on her face.

"What. the. hell." Andy spits. "What was that? Where am I? Who are you? How do you know my name? I-" She stops as she gets another pounding pain in her head, she clutches her head as it slowly goes away again and she finally looks back at Martha. No longer being fully blinded and distracted by the fear and confusion in her mind; surprise crosses her face. _"Freema... Freema Agyeman?"_ She thinks as she gawks at the woman in question.

Andy looks away from Martha and looks around, fully taking in the futuristic and confined setting as well as the two other people in the car who are frozen, baffled, just staring at her.

"What the..." She stumbles on her feet as another wave of pain in her skull passes, pure confusion and disbelief on her face, but before she can fall Martha quickly reaches for her and pulls Andy to her, keeping her up.

Andy stares up at the brunette. Martha stares back a sadness in her eyes as she slowly speaks. "Andy... Do you any idea who I am?"

Andy slowly nods her head. "Of course, You're Freema Agyeman, aren't you?"

Distress washes over Martha as she speaks carefully. "No Andy, no I'm Martha, Martha Jones." She pauses and then trails her eyes to the ground in thought. "Oh my god, your first time, of course! It's her first time isn't it?" She mumbles to herself.

Andy blinks before she slowly moves out of Martha's arms. "Martha Jones? No- no you've got to be kidding me, Martha Jones isn't real, she's a **fictional character** in a _tv show_." Andy states firmly.

Martha calmly speaks. "No Andy, look I'm real, touch me if you like." She holds out her hand for Andy.

Andy wants to argue back but one look into Martha's eyes keep her quiet and she slowly reaches out her hand which Martha grabs and holds.

Martha smiles. "See? Real as you."

Andy stares at their hands, then at Martha and back to their hands, shaking her head she drops their hands as she speaks. "No, that doesn't prove anything, it's just not possible, you can't be Martha..." She pauses and winces as another wave of pain washes over her mind, she continues when it rolls over. "I get it I must be dreaming, I always dream adventures this must be one now!"

Martha sighs then reaches over and as hard as she can pinches Andy's cheek before letting go.

"Ow! That hurt!" Andy whines rubbing her cheek before she visibly freezes. _"Ow, that hurt..."_ she restates slowly, holding her hand to her cheek before staring Martha in the eye. "Ow, that hurt!" she exclaims. She lets go of her cheek and looks down at the floor. "Why does that hurt? It shouldn't hurt if it's a dream." She slightly rambles before pausing and staring at Martha once again. "Oh gosh this isn't a dream, is it?"

Martha shakes her head. "No, it isn't a dream."

"H- How is this possible?" Andy stutters.

"I've no clue." Martha replies, "You've only ever told me you do it, never how it works or how it happens. I don't think you really know yourself. You only told me about it the first time we met..." She stops. "Well, first time I met you and that was that. I've tried asking the Doctor after you've left but he's never really added more either."

"Wait, so you've really met me before?" Andy asks.

"Yes- well future you, I suppose, and I'm sorry but I can't really say anymore, you told me not to tell you anything if I met... well you, uhm younger you? And speaking of future you-" Martha trails off as she reaches into her back pocket pulling a small case out with a satisfied noise. "Glad I put it in my pocket- Um you told me to give you this." She hands Andy the case. "Said it wouldn't help like you'd like but it'd make it more bearable?"

Andy grabs the case while giving Martha a confused look and opens it to find several white pills, another wave of pain starts as she grabs two. She really shouldn't but if it's to help with the headache like she thinks it should, she'll just have to chance it. She plops them in one by one taking a few 20 seconds to get each down. Her attention travels back to Martha as the pill's effect happens immediately, making the pain turn dull. _"Ah well, it'll have to do."_ She thinks.

"Wait, hang on." She closes the case putting it in her coat pocket and releases a breath. "Back up, you're telling me I do this all the time?" Andy replies baffled.

Martha nods. "All the time- well I'm guessing, we've only met a few times but we haven't quite met in the right order."

"This is too much." Andy mutters as she and Martha hear someone clearing their throat, they both turn towards the source of the noise and their gazes land on the man and woman sitting in the front. Oh, Martha forgot those two were even there.

"Sorry, but what on New Earth just happened?" The woman questions.

Martha instantly pushes Andy, whom flinches at the action, behind her and raises the gun Andy had just noticed she had and points it at them. "Never mind that!" She yells. "Just take me back-" She pauses sneaking a glance to Andy. "Take us back. Whoever you are, just take me and her back to my friend. That's all I want. I won't cause any trouble. Just take us back." She asks deflated.

Andy awkwardly stands behind Martha, memories of the episode flash through her mind and she hesitantly grabs Martha's arm, surprising the brunette and lowers the gun, shaking her head just as the woman spoke. "I'm sorry. That's not a real gun."

Martha turns back to the woman, snaps her arm out of Andy's hold, making the blonde flinch, and holds the gun back up, disconcerted. "Yeah, well, you would say that."

The woman responds "Where do you get a gun from these days?" She glances at the man before setting her gaze back to Martha. "I wouldn't even know how to fire."

Martha looks at the fake firearm in her hand, she slightly lowers it. "No, nor me. Okay." She lowers it all the way and Andy slowly but timidly grabs it and puts it down on the bed.

The woman changes the subject her gaze going from Martha to Andy, her gaze lingering on Andy for a minute and then back to Martha. "Wh- What are your names?"

Martha replies. "Martha. Martha Jones." Andy moves out from behind Martha clumsily shuffling away from her all the way to the wall of the car, awkwardly smiling. "And I'm- I'm Andy Pottes, nice to meet you."

"Well, I'm Cheen, and this is Milo." Cheen gestures to herself and then the man "Nice to meet you too." Her gaze lands on Martha. " And I swear we're sorry. We're really, really sorry. We just needed access to the fast line, but I promise, as soon as we arrive, we'll drop you..." She trails off, her gaze shifts to Andy, a strange look of disbelief crosses her face before she quickly looks back to Martha and continues "-and your friend off and you can go back and find your other friend. "

Martha looks at Cheen. "Seriously?"

Cheen nods her head. "I swear! Look." She pulls back her hair to reveal a mood patch on her neck. "Honesty patch." Andy's face contorts into one of disgust.

"All the same," Martha looks between Milo and Cheen. "That's still kidnapping! Where are we, anyway." She leans forward as Andy quickly replies while Milo opens his mouth to speak. "If I remember correctly it's the motorway? Yeah, I think we're on the motorway."

Shocked Milo turns to look at Andy who just stares back and gives a shaky smile and a stiff wave of her hand.

Martha doesn't notice this interaction as she looks out the window. "What's that, then? Fog?"

Cheen gives Martha a look before slightly laughing turning to face the front again. "That's the exhaust fumes."

Milo pipes in. "We're going out to Brooklyn. Everyone says the air's so much cleaner, and we couldn't stay in Pharmacy Town, 'cause..." Milo rubs Cheen's knee, and she grins up at Martha and Andy, finishing what Milo was saying "Well, 'cause of me. I'm pregnant. We only discovered it last week. Scan says it's going to be a boy."

Milo makes a victory gesture and Andy lets out a little chuckle as Martha responds irritated. "Great. What do I do now, congratulate my kidnappers?"

Andy's brows furrow and she nervously fires back. "Oh, but they've already apologized for that... and they seem to mean well." She turns to the couple and gives a small comforting smile. "Uhm Congratulations, congratulations from both of us and I'm sorry." She gives Martha a sheepish look, one Martha responds to sadly. _"This really isn't the Andy I know."_ She thinks as Cheen and Milo smile back at Andy. Cheen then turns to Martha. "Oh, but we're not kidnappers. Not really."

Martha looks between the two before composing herself and raises her voice. "Nope. You're idiots! You're having a baby, and you're wearing that?" Before Martha can reach over and rip the patch off, Andy quickly moves forward and carefully takes it off. Martha slightly calmer looks at Andy, then the patch and then Cheen. "Well not anymore." Andy puts the patch on the bed.

"Yeah..." She stiffly turns around. "I'm really sorry about that." She gives a guilty look to Cheen who looks at her before giving a slight nod, dismissing the action.

Milo speaks up to calm Martha down more. "This'll be as fast as we can. We'll take the motorway to the Brooklyn flyover, and then after that it's gonna take a while, 'cause then there's no fast lane, just ordinary roads, but at least it's direct." Cheen adds on "It's only ten miles."

"How long is it going to take? " Martha asks as Andy carefully taps her arm, making the brunette look at her. Before Andy can do anything, Cheen spoke up. "About six years."

Martha pulled her gaze away from Andy as she looked back in front of her, her face falling. "What?" Andy couldn't help but wince at Martha's tone.

Cheen spoke up. "Be just in time for him to start school." Milo and Cheen both giggled.

Martha spoke up in disbelief "Nope. Sorry. Hold on. Six years? Ten miles in six years? How come?"

Andy very faintly whispers absently. "It's because they're all dead..."

* * *

Martha watches what appears to be a traffic jam through a window.

"How many cars are out there?" She asks.

"I don't think anyone knows." Cheen replies.

"There are thousands upon thousands of cars out there, each with a person, maybe two, or maybe a whole family, some of whom have been driving for years and only have distant memories of what the Earth was like, others could be driving for months with that new hope for opportunity still fresh, still keeping them going, still helping them endure the incredibly long wait." Andy mindlessly speaks up sitting at the foot of the bed, staring at the floor in front of her as she moves her locket from one side of its chain to the other on her neck.

"How do y'know? You can't even see them." Cheen replies turning to look at the blonde as Martha turns away from the window to look at Andy as well.

The blonde blinks and halts her locket before dropping it and bringing her hand to her lap. "I uh... I have a sort of..." She trails off, face contorting as she tries to find the right way to word her sentence. "I guess you can say I'm sort of omniscient?" She nods her head as she whispers to herself. "Yeah, omniscient, that was a good word to use there." She looks up at the confused faces of Cheen and Milo, Martha has a proud knowing smirk on her face. _"There she is."_ She thinks.

Andy heaves a sigh. "You know in books how sometimes the main character isn't the one telling the story? How most of the time it's the narrator and that narrator knows things the characters in the book don't, like they know certain things that the characters can't see or won't see coming? Well that's how I am." Upon looking at the still confused faces of Cheen and Milo, Andy adds on. "I'm basically calling myself a big know it all." She awkwardly shrugs.

Cheen and Milo nod their heads as they turn to face forward, Milo back to driving and Cheen reaches forward to grab something.

"Here you go. Hungry?" She holds out what appears to be a sort of wafer to Andy who makes a slight face shaking her head.

"Ah, I'll uhm..." She stops, staring at the wafer. "I'll pass, I'm not very hungry right now, but, uh, thanks anyway." Cheen nods and then turns to Martha holding out the wafer.

"Ah, thanks." Martha grabs it as she moves to stand behind Cheen's chair. Andy gets up from her spot and stands behind Milo's chair as she half-whispers. "Uh, Uhm I wouldn't-"

"About how far down is it to this fast lane?" She asks, ignoring the blonde, taking a bite out of the wafer. Andy makes a quiet inhuman noise at the action.

Milo turns to look at Martha. "Oh, it's right at the bottom, underneath the traffic jam. But not many people can afford three passengers, let alone four..." He steals a glance at Andy from the corner of his eye before continuing. "So it's empty down there. Rumor has it you can reach up to thirty miles per hour."

Martha pipes up sarcastically. "Wow. That's, like, crazy."

Andy lets out a loud snort and she immediately puts her hands on her mouth surprised, Martha turns to look at her smiling. Milo and Cheen laugh at the little interaction.

Martha then looks around the car curiously. "But how are you supposed to live inside this thing? It's tiny."

"Oh, we stocked up. Got self-replicating fuel, muscle stimulants for exercise, and there's a chemical toilet at the back. And all waste products are recycled as food." Martha stops eating and eyes her wafer like it's some type of poison.

"Oh-kay." She turns and throws the wafer on the ground. She looks at Andy slightly glaring. Andy puts her hands up, shoulders raised, and she lets out a nervous laugh. Martha was just about to speak before Milo spoke up.

"Oh, another gap, this is brilliant."

An electronic voice speaks. "Car sign in."

He picks up the transmitter. "Car Four Six Five Diamond Six, on descent to the fast lane, thank you very much."

"Please drive safe." The electronic voice replies as Milo puts the transmitter back on its holder.

* * *

Everyone is looking at the blue screen which shows a white line representing the car they're in. Milo points at it. "See? Another ten layers to go. We're scorching."

Andy holds a worried expression on her face as Martha smiles. As she does, a low noise sounds, it's like a mix between a creak and a growl. Martha's smile drops as does Cheen's and Milo's. Andy's face fills with more worry.

"What's that?" Martha asks looking at Cheen. The sound comes again. "It's coming from underneath." She takes a glance at Andy noticing her worried expression, Martha's eyes widen.

Cheen turns towards Milo touching his arm bringing his attention to her. "It's that noise, isn't it? It's like Kate said. The stories they're true."

"What stories?" Martha asks looking between Milo and Cheen and then catching Andy's eye who shakes her head.

"It's the sound of the air vents. That's all. The exhaust fumes travel down, so at the base of the tunnel they've got air vents." Milo replies talking to the three women like they're children.

"Doesn't sound like air vents to me, it sounds like trouble." Andy quietly pipes up.

"No, but the stories are much better." Cheen says looking at Martha and Andy. Milo chuckles, a little derisively.

Cheen continues. "They say people go missing on the motorway. Some cars just vanish, never to be seen again. 'Cause there's something living down there, in the smoke. Something huge. And hungry. And if you get lost on the road... it's waiting for you."

Everything's silent, leaving the four to just stare at each other as the rumbling noise is heard once again. Milo shifts in his seat.

"But like I said. Air vents." He presses a few buttons on the console. "Going down to the next layer."

Martha looks out the front window. "Except look out there. Does it look like the air vents are working?"

Cheen looks out the window. "No." The sound continues a little louder. "So, what do you think could actually be making the noise?" Andy whispers looking at the other three.

Milo doesn't have an answer for her, in fact he doesn't really know what to say. He shakes his head. "Nah. Kid stuff." He holds up the transmitter. "Car Four Six Five Diamond Six, on descent."

Andy shakes her head, that same worried expression on her face as she glances at Martha's worried one.

* * *

"Martha, listen." Andy turns towards Martha and whispers just loud enough for her to hear. "The stuff that's down there, it isn't good but I want you to stay as-" Andy gets cut off as a voice speaks

"This is Sally Calypso, and it's that time again. The sun is blazing high in the sky over the New Atlantic, the perfect setting for the daily contemplation." She pauses. " This is for all of you out there on the roads. We're so sorry. Drive safe."

The music plays as Cheen and Milo look out the window singing along. Martha looks at Andy who seems in thought, her gaze then goes to Cheen and Milo, the singing gets to her as her eyes start to water. Andy notices and hesitantly grabs Martha's hand. She lets out a sigh when Martha doesn't pull away and smiles when Martha squeezes her hand. Andy boldly leans her head on Martha's as they stare out the front window, listening to the beautiful singing. She barely knows Martha on a personal level and it's just a little weird but they both need this right now. Andy's eyes get watery and a tear escapes Martha's eye as the singing comes to an end. Milo and Cheen look at each other smiling. The moment is ruined by an electronic voice.

"Fast lane access, please drive safely." Everyone looks at the screen. Milo speaks first. "We made it. The fast lane." He and Cheen share a laugh. Andy's brow creases. _"Oh no."_

* * *

All four passengers are looking dejectedly at the screen. "Try again." Cheen says.

Milo taps EXIT 1. At the bottom of the screen, a large red message beeps "JUNCTION CLOSED." An electronic voice speaks "Brooklyn Turnoff One closed."

"Try the next one." Cheen suggests.

Milo taps EXIT 2. Again, the electronic voice speaks. "Brooklyn Turnoff Two closed."

Cheen lets out an anguished moan. "What do we do?"

"We'll keep going 'round. We'll do the whole loop. By the time we come back 'round, they'll be open." He tries to calm her down.

The rumbling noise sounds again this time shaking the car, they all look around in panic.

"You're still calling that air vents?" Martha directs towards Milo.

"What else could it be?" He replies. Andy looks at them and their expressions are panicked. The noise sounds again and the car rumbles. "What the hell is that?" Cheen asks, panicked. "It's just, the hydraulics." Milo keeps trying to deny.

"Sounds like it's... alive." Martha slightly yells out.

"It's all exhaust fumes out there. Nothing could breathe in that." Milo says annoying Andy.

"Really? You're really going to keep saying it's the exhaust fumes, there's no way on Earth exhaust fumes can shake a whole car like this, please stop kidding yourself." She snaps shocking the other three, Milo looks down, a slight silence falls over the quartet.

A woman's voice sounds from the radio, breaking the silence. "Calling Car Four Six Five Diamond Six. Repeat, calling Car Four Six Five Diamond Six."

All four look at the radio. Milo grabs the transmitter. "This is Car Four Six Five Diamond Six. Who's that? Where are you?"

The woman replies. "I'm in the fast lane, about fifty yards behind. Can you get back up? Can you get off the fast lane?" Andy's face falls.

"We only have permission to go down. We... we need the Brooklyn Flyover." Milo responds.

"It's closed. Go back up." The woman demands.

"We can't. We'll just go 'round." Milo tries.

"Don't you understand? They're closed. They're always closed." The woman yells.

Cheen claps her hands over her mouth in distress. She's letting out frightened gasps. Andy reaches and puts a hand on her head trying to comfort her.

"We're stuck down here. And there's something else. Out there, in the fog. Can't you hear it?" She says as a definite shrill roars outside.

"That's the air vents." Milo continues to deny and Andy lets out an annoyed snort and rolls her eyes.

"Jehovah! What are you, some stupid kid? Get out of here!" The woman yells. The sound of screaming can be heard on the radio followed by a horrifying growling noise.

"What was that?" Milo yells into the transmitter. Martha is panicked and Cheen is on the verge of freaking out. Andy is starting to get scared.

The screams continue. "I can't move! They've got us! The woman says.

"But what's happening?" Milo asks into the transmitter. Martha grabs it. "What's got you? What is it?" She yells.

The woman yells "Hang on." More screams can be heard on the radio. "Just drive, you idiots! Get out of here! Get out!" The woman on the radio then screams.

"Can you hear me?! Hello?!" Milo tries to speak over the screaming.

"Just drive! Do what she said, get us out of here!" Martha yells.

"But where?" He asks.

"Oh my- Just drive straight ahead, just go straight and step on it!" Andy yells irritation mixed with fear clear in her tone.

Cheen starts sobbing. "What is it? What's out there? What is it?"

"You don't want to know!" Andy yells.

* * *

The car jolts around, everybody's in a panic and Andy gets thrown onto the floor on her side. "Ow."

Martha who is holding on for dear life onto the two seats tries to turn to look at her. She struggles to hold out her hand, which Andy grabs with difficulty. She's pulled up and onto the back of Milo's seat. Stumbling a bit, she finally gets a good grip on it.

"Go faster!" Cheen screams. Her, Martha and Andy all struggling to stay upright.

"I'm at top speed!" He yells just as a huge jolt is sent into the car, earning a short scream from all three women.

The car continues to jolt around as Milo repeatedly taps the screen. An electronic voice speaks. "No access above."

Milo grabs the transmitter and yells. "But this is an emergency!"

Andy whimpers as another electric voice speaks. "Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold." Andy and Martha share a look. "Turn everything off. " They both say, Martha a little shaken and Andy as calmly as she can, which she winces at because it's not as calm as she'd hoped for.

"You've got to be joking." Milo exclaims looking at both girls incredulously.

"No, you have to listen to us, with all that fog at there, how can they see us? It's the engines, the sound, the heat, and the lights that give us away, Turn everything off. They won't see us!" Andy demands.

"What if you're wrong?" he replies giving the blonde a side glance. Another big jolt sends Martha flying into Andy which makes her lose her grip and fall onto the floor again. She groans as she hurries into a sitting position and tries to get a good grip on the wall.

Martha speaks up. "It can't be worse than this! Just do it!"

Milo looks at Cheen and then gives in, flicking switches at the top of the car and on the console.

The lights go out as the car powers down. The jolting slowly calms down.

Everyone looks around as the jolting finally stops. Andy gets up off the floor and stands next to Martha. Everyone looks around before relief flashes on their faces.

"They've stopped." Cheen whispers.

"Yeah, but they're still out there." Milo whispers glancing at Cheen.

They all glance around nervously. Cheen then turns to look at Martha and Andy, looking right at Andy. "How did you think of that?"

Andy gulps. "Remember what I said about being a sort of know it all? Well there you go, it came in handy." She tries to says coolly. She then side glances at Martha, feeling guilty for stealing her brilliance.

Martha speaks up next to her. "They also used to do it in submarines. Trouble is, I can't remember what they did next."

"Well, you better think of something, because we've lost the aircon. If we don't switch the engines back on, we won't be able to breathe." Milo warns.

"How long have we got?" Martha asks.

"Not as long as I'd hope." Andy lightly mumbles just as Milo replies. "Eight minutes, maximum." Cheen starts crying softly.

* * *

The quartet are sitting in the quiet car, hopeless.

"How much air's left? Cheen speaks up breaking the silence.

"Two minutes." He replies a little breathless. Cheen's face falls.

"There's always the Doctor. That friend of mine. He might think of something." Martha tries to add some hope.

"Martha, no one's coming." Milo shoots her down.

Martha looks like she's on the verge of tears and Andy puts an arm around her shoulders. "You should never doubt the Doctor, okay, technically you should always doubt the Doctor." Andy pauses making a face. "Um what I mean is you can count on the Doctor to save us, I know he will, he will always try his hardest to save people." Andy speaks up. Her words give hope to Martha and she smiles. The other two aren't as convinced. Silence falls again.

"He looked kind of nice." Cheen adds.

Martha raises her head, shakes it slightly and gives her a look. "He's a bit more than that." She smiles.

"Are you and him...?" Cheen asks.

Martha looks to her side and then awkwardly shifts her gaze and shakes her head. "No, No of course not, I know he doesn't like me." She gives a slight laugh. "I just think he needs a proper friend with him."

Andy's slightly confused by her words, that's not what she says in the show, it's a slight difference but it's still alarming to Andy, and what does she mean 'a proper friend'?

Cheen shakes her head. "I never even asked. Where's home?"

"It's a long way away. I didn't really think. I just followed the Doctor, and... they don't even know where I am. My mum and dad. If I died here, they'd never know." Martha speaks in a sad daze.

Cheen looks at Andy, surprising her. "And you?"

Andy gives a weird laugh. "I guess you can say my home is even farther away, although, unlike her." She gestures to Martha. "I don't really have anyone counting on me coming back." Martha's face softens at her words. "Nor do I have any clue as to how I got here."

Cheen nods her head.

Milo speaks up. "So, um, who is he then? This Doctor?" He asks looking at Andy and then Martha.

Martha shrugs. "I don't know. Well, not really. There's so much he never says."

"I know him, oh do I know so much about him but on the other hand I don't know _him_ , I haven't even met him yet, I actually don't even know Martha yet." Andy replies looking between the other three before her gaze stops at Martha. "Oh, but I will."

Cheen looks at the two girls shocked. "But that means that... the only hope, right now is... a complete stranger." Martha looks at her while Andy gives her a tight-lipped smile before looking away. Cheen is horrified. "Well, that's no use!"

Martha looks at her. "It is, though, because you haven't seen the things he can do. Honestly, just trust me, both of you. You've got your faith, you've got your songs and your hymns. And I've got the Doctor."

Andy continues. "The Doctor is hope, he's walking hope. I didn't think it could be possible but then again he's impossible." She pauses, smiling. "If only you'd seen how many planets and species he's saved in his lifetimes, heck he can save a whole planet with a screwdriver, a freaking screwdriver!" Martha lets out a laugh. "So please believe in him, have hope that he will save us because he will, he will break universes if he can to save us, so just please believe in the Doctor."

The two women's words gave a new found hope to the other two.

"Right." Milo says as he turns the car back on. Everyone prepares for the car to jolt, Martha and Andy both hold onto Milo's chair, Martha's hands over Andy's.

An electronic voice speaks "Systems back online." Andy and Martha smile.

The lights come on again, and Milo grips Cheen's hand. "Good luck. He says.

"And you." Martha replies back, the jolting gets more violent.

"Just you wait." Andy whispers smiling.

They start moving forward, a giant jolt makes Martha let go of the chair but Andy grabs her with one hand and steadies her.

"If only I'd known it was this bumpy, I would've brought a helmet!" Andy jokingly yells just as the car turns upside down making everyone in the car place their hands on the roof to keep from falling into it.

Another jolt causes Andy to hit her head on the wall. "Really?" She groans. She quickly recovers when the walls of the car start to collapse in and sparks start flying. Andy lets out a squeak shielding her face with one arm, Martha and Cheen scream.

More sparks fly and smoke starts filing the car. Martha grabs onto Andy, screaming. Milo looks behind at the damage and tries to move the car. Another jolt and they start moving again.

The cars still jolting but their attention goes onto the bright light that appears overhead then onto the screen where the Doctor is displayed on.

"Sorry, no Sally Calypso, she was just a hologram. My name's the Doctor." Andy laughs and Martha smiles. "And this is an order. Everyone drive up. Right now." He pauses. "I've opened the roof of the motorway. Come on. Throttle those engines. Drive up. All of you, the whole under-city. Drive up, drive up, drive up! Fast!" He yells. "We've got to clear that fast lane. Drive up and get out of the way." Martha and Andy exchange a look.

"Oi! Car Four Six Five Diamond Six! Martha! Drive up!" The Doctor says. Snapping Martha and Andy back to the screen. "That's the Doctor!" They both exclaim, Martha in relief and Andy with a wide smile on her face.

'We can't go up! We'll hit the layer!" Milo replies.

"Oh, stop being difficult and drive up!" Andy says as Martha yells. "Just do as he says! Go up!"

Milo starts driving up as the Doctor says. "You've got access above! Now go!"

Cheen, Martha, Milo and Andy gaze up, the sunlight hitting their faces. They all smile.

"It's daylight! Oh my God. That's the sky, the real sky!" Cheen says awe-stuck.

"He did it!" Martha screams with laughter, claps, and gives Cheen a hug and then pulls Andy into a bone crushing hug, both laughing a slight bounce in their hug.

"We told you, he did it! Andy exclaims.

Milo and Cheen then share a kiss.

"-And Car Four Six Five Diamond Six, I've sent you a flight path. Come to the Senate" The Doctor says from the radio.

"On my way!" Martha responds ecstatic.

"It's been quite a while since I saw you, Martha Jones." The Doctor responds.

* * *

After saying a goodbye to Milo and Cheen, the girls hugging Cheen and Andy lightly hitting Milo, telling him to stop being so stubborn they head inside.

Martha bounds in while Andy hangs back nervous, this is her first time meeting the Doctor she...

"What are you doing? Come on." Martha excitedly grabs Andy's hand and pulls her inside.

Pushing the curtains out of the way, Martha's energy drops slightly at seeing the ruins and the skeleton in front of her. Andy feels a bit sick to her stomach seeing the dead bodies and the feeling intensifies at seeing the one in front of her, however she still can't help but feel for the corpses, for the unfortunate events that happened causing such a terrible fate for them.

"Doctor?" Martha asks sadly. Andy moves towards her and shakes her head at her.

"Over here." They hear.

Martha break out into a smile. "Doctor!" She runs forward. Andy slowly walks forward, hands clammy.

"What happened out there?" Martha asks before freezing, face falling. Andy shrinks as she reaches Martha, she finds the Doctor kneeling, with a cat lady, who Andy sheepishly can't remember the name of, in front of the dying Face of Boe.

"What's that?" Martha asks as Andy hides behind her.

The Doctor not taking his sight off the Face of Boe, doesn't notice Andy.

"It's the Face of Boe. It's all right. Come and say hello. And this is Hame. She's a cat. Don't worry." He says softly, his gaze still on the Face of Boe, head slightly turned in Martha's general direction.

Martha approaches the Face of Boe, Andy trailing behind, clutching onto the back of Martha's jacket like a little kid.

"He's the one that saved you, not me." The Doctor says.

"My lord gave his life to save the city" Novice Hame replies sadly.

Andy lets go of Martha's jacket as Martha reverently kneels next to Novice Hame. Andy stands awkwardly for a moment until she looks at the Face of Boe, instantly tears well up in her eyes.

"And now he's dying." Novice Hame finishes.

"No, don't say that. Not old Boe. Plenty of life left. "The Doctor replies.

"It's good to breathe the air once more." The Face of Boe states.

Martha looks from the Face of Boe to the Doctor. "Who is he?" She asks.

The Doctor is silent before his eyes trail to Martha. "I don't even know but I bet Andy would." He gives a small smile. "Legend says the Face of Boe has lived for billions of years. Isn't that right? And you're not about to give up now."

"Everything has its time. You know that, old friend, better than most." The Face of Boe responds.

Andy can't help the tears flow as a quiet sob escapes, she can't help it, she always cries at this part, especially after knowing who he is. _"Please don't cry, my Cinderella, Please don't weep and ruin that beautiful face."_

Andy gasps hearing the calm voice in her head. She looks at the Face of Boe. _"Jack?"_ Andy tries to voice in her head, luckily, he hears her. _"Oh, it's been too long since I've heard that title."_

Andy gives a teary smile. _"Why is it that the first time I meet you, it's the last for you?"_ Andy questions, another tear going down her face. _"This is your first meeting with me?"_ The Face of Boe asks.

Andy nods her head. _"Yes, it's a first everything for me, actually, it's very overwhelming."_ She laughs. _"So, it is your first travel, I should have known with the way you were looking at the Doctor."_ The Face of Boe says, making Andy frown. _"What do you mean?"_

Novice Hame speaks up breaking the private telepathic conversation between Andy and the Face of Boe. "The legend says more."

The Doctor's eyes snap to her. "Don't. There's no need for that."

Novice Hame continues anyway. "It says that the Face of Boe will speak his final secrets to a traveler and a wanderer."

 _"Wait, what did she say?_ " Andy thinks.

The Doctors jaw slightly clenches. "Yeah, but not yet, she's not even here, so not yet. Who needs secrets, eh?"

The Face of Boe interrupts. "I have seen so much. Perhaps too much. I am the last of my kind, as you are the last of yours, Doctor."

Andy knows, she knows that this is hitting the Doctor almost as hard as the fall of Gallifrey.

"That's why we have to survive. Both of us. Don't go." The Doctor says.

"I must. But know this, Time Lord. There is yet another, you are not alone." The Doctor's brow creases.

"And you Andromeda Pottes..." The Doctor looks up shocked, seeing her there for the first time but she's too busy looking at the Face of Boe to notice his gaze.

 _"_ Everything you know is going to change." He pauses, breathless. "Don't let the darkness triumph when the veil is lifted..." Andy looks shocked at the Face of Boe as he heaves out one last sigh before closing his eyes.

The Doctor looks away and lowers his head, Martha looks on with respect, Novice Hame begins to sob and Andy stands shocked, no longer noticing the tears flowing down her face. Martha stands up next to Andy and hugs her before letting go and looking at the Face of Boe. The Doctor gets up after a moment to put an arm around Martha's shoulders.

* * *

The Doctor and Martha are back in the pharmacy alleyway this time a third joins them, trailing behind them and dragging her feet. It's deserted.

"All closed down." The Doctor says sticking his head into one of the empty booths.

Martha responds. "Happy?"

"Happy happy." The Doctor responds pulling his head out of the booth. Martha laughs softly. "New New York can start again. And they've got Novice Hame-"

Andy, absently, interrupts. "Exactly what the city needs, cats in charge!" She laughs but then shrinks once she locks eye with the Doctor.

His face breaks out into a wide smile, "Andy!" He yells like a gleeful child, rushing over to her and pulling her into a hug, he lifts her off her feet and spins her around. Andy has no idea how to respond, instead she stays limp in his arms.

He pulls away, puts Andy down and leans forward and before Andy can react, he presses his lips onto hers. Andy's body goes rigid. She's frozen as his lips move onto hers, the Doctor quickly notices and pulls away seeing her shocked face, his gaze then moves to Martha, who's shaking her head. The Doctor ruffles a hand in his hair and lets go of Andy, who is flabbergasted. He lets out a nervous huff. "Ah right, well." He drawls out and then clears his throat. "When is this for you?" He asks, voice a tiny bit higher.

Andy is un-moving, still trying to process what the hell just actually happened.

Martha speaks up. "It's just like she said last time, Doctor." She pauses looking into his eyes. "It's her first time."

"Also," Martha gives him a look. "You forgot, blonde hair." The Doctor makes a face in objection but quickly drops it and nods, turning back to the un-moving blonde.

"Andy." He says softly. She doesn't respond. "Andy." He says again more firmly and softly grabs her arm.

Andy snaps out of it, she vigorously shakes her head before staring into the Time lord's eyes.

"What the hell was that?" She asks. The Doctor just looks at her, he doesn't know how to respond.

"Ah, a bet, it was a bet!" Martha chimes in, jumping slightly.

The Doctor nods. "Right, yeah a bet."

Andy looks between the two. "A bet huh? Her face scrunches up as she looks down in thought. _"I'm terrible when it comes to bets why would I make one?"_ She thinks. _"No wait, what kind of bet is it anyway?"_

Martha looks around nervous. "You... You made it when you were drunk!"

Andy looks up and frowns. "When I was drunk? I don't really drink!"

"Sure you don't but you found 100-year-old wine in the TARDIS and got curious." The Doctor shrugs.

Andy gives both of them a look. "Wh-." She makes a noise in her throat. "I'm going to have to have a talk with future me." She mutters giving into Martha and the Doctor's words. "No, hold on, What kind of bet?" Andy pointedly asks.

Martha and the Doctor both look at each other, a knowing smirk on their faces.

"You'll find out." Martha smirks at her, leaving the blonde to frown and look down at the ground in thought.

A small silence falls over the trio. The Doctor breaks it.

"Come on then, time we were off." He begins to stroll away, Andy breaks out of her thoughts and very slowly starts to walk where he is. However, Martha stays put. "But what did he mean, the Face of Boe?"

The Doctor stops and turns around. Martha adds. "'You're not alone.'" Andy slowly turns, casting a look at the Doctor. "I don't know." He says.

Martha steps toward him. "You've got Andy and me. Is that what he meant?" She gives him a smile as Andy starts messing with her locket. The Doctor shakes his head, the edges of his mouth twitching. He then glances at Andy, he hesitates. "I don't think so. Sorry."

Martha's face drops. "Then what?"

The Doctor shakes his head as he turns back around. "Doesn't matter. Back to the TARDIS, off we go."

Andy shares a look with Martha, she drops her locket and walks towards her, grabbing a chair on her way, as Martha grabs the one on the ground next to her. She pulls it up and sits on it, folding her arms and crossing her legs. Andy sits next to her and stares at the Doctor as he turns around.

"All right, you staying?" He directs his question to Martha before locking eyes with Andy. "Oh come on now!" He groans. "Really?"

"'Till you talk to me properly, yes. He said "last of your kind." What does that mean?" Martha asks.

"It really doesn't matter." The Doctor says, trying to completely disregard the subject once again.

Martha's fed up. "You don't talk. You never say! Why not? I mean come on Andy's already said so much to me. Why can't you?"

Andy's head snaps to Martha at the mention of her name. " _Oh, this is going to be so confusing."_ She thinks as her gaze then travels back to the Doctor.

"Doctor." Andy says firmly, making him look at her. "I know I shouldn't be saying this considering..." She trails off. "Um, I'm only going off of what I've seen on a TV." Andy quickly changes. "-But she deserves this, she definitely deserves to know, no more lying." She says.

The Doctor stares at her for a minute until their attention is diverted after hearing singing. The people of New New York are singing another hymn. Instantly, Martha's enchanted and Andy can't help but close her eyes and listen to it.

"It's the city." Martha states looking up. "They're singing." She smiles.

"And it's beautiful." Andy whispers opening her eyes and staring up into the sky, a sort of happy dazed expression on her face.

The Doctor stares at Andy, a soft expression on his face, his gaze then shifts onto Martha, she makes eye contact with him. He looks up at the sky, he opens his mouth and hesitates.

"I lied to you." He finally says pausing, it snaps Andy out of her daze and she looks at him. "'cause I liked it. I could pretend. Just for a bit, I could imagine they were still alive, underneath a burnt orange sky." Andy looks at Martha's face.

"I'm not just a Time Lord. I'm on..." He seems to hesitate again. "I'm the last of the Time Lords. The Face of Boe was wrong." He gives Martha a look. "There's no one else." He glances at Andy whose face holds sympathy.

Martha slightly shakes her head. "What happened?" The Doctor stands in his spot for a moment, and then he walks towards the two girls. Andy realizing she stole the chair he was meant to use, immediately gets up, silently offering it to him. He shakes his head and crouches down. Andy feels guilty but slowly sits back down. The singing continues in the background.

"There was a war. A Time War. The last Great Time War. My people fought a race called the Daleks, for the sake of all creation. And they lost. They lost. Everyone lost. They're all gone now. My family, my friends, even that sky." The Doctor says, the mood is now somber and the trio each hold a sad look on their faces.

The Doctor tries to break the atmosphere as he smiles. "Oh, you should have seen it, that old planet." His face drops a little but he continues. "The second sun would rise in the south, and the mountains would shine." His smile picks up. Andy holds a soft smile on her face. "The leaves on the trees were silver, and when they caught the light every morning, it looked like a forest on fire. When the autumn came, the breeze would blow through the branches like a song..."

Andy's smile drops as his words start to fade and she feels the dull ache in her head amplify. "Martha?" Fear grips Andy. "Doctor?" Full panic starts to fill her as she sees the golden light surrounding her hands.

The Doctor quickly springs up approaching her, his voice soft. "Andy, calm down, it's okay, this means you're just going to travel. This is normal. You're going to travel to another time and place. And you'll see me again, although it might not be this me." He explains, voice echoing.

Andy nods, gulping down her fear, she turns to Martha. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry to interrupt like this." She turns to the Doctor. "Please continue talking after I leave, please tell her mor-" She winces as the pain tenfolds and the golden light completely engulfs her once again.

* * *

Andy groans as the golden light fades away. She's still sitting down only this time on what feels like glass.

"Uh, Doctor?" A voice above her says.

Andy looks up, wincing at the slight pang in her head at the movement. Her eyes widen as she sees... Amy Pond?

* * *

 **Here** it is, the first official chapter, and fun fact I've edited this a total of 38 times, because I have major OCD when it comes to writing and my writing just always seems to have flaw in it.

Now don't expect the second chapter to come out as fast as these last two have because I'm still in the very middle of writing it.

And I'm ending this chapter on a cliff hanger that's not actually a cliff hanger because why not?

Also I have to apologize because this is my first time writing in third person and I feel I didn't do a very good job and I'm very sorry about that! I also think because of it the second chapter didn't feel that great, but please bear with me! I also totally should have split this episode into two chapters but ah well, enjoy this long chapter!


	4. Chapter 2 Preview

The Doctor moves towards the blonde. "Andy." He carefully says. She lifts her head up to look at him. "If it helps, we've just come from Amelia's backyard, and now I'm showing her that this is indeed a spaceship." He lifts himself up in confidence. "My spaceship." A smile breaks out onto his lips as he lightly adjusts his bowtie.

Amy perks up. "Does that mean we're now in space. I mean are we really, in space?" She asks the Doctor, who turns to look at her. "Have a look." He says as he moves around Andy, haughtily moving down the stairs and towards the TARDIS doors. He slowly opens one side and turns to the redhead, smirking

Amy turns to look at Andy and then back to the Doctor before slowly walking down the stairs and towards the open door. She gasps. "That's- those are stars." She leans forward to look underneath her. "Oh my god, we're in space, like really, we're floating, in space." She laughs as small parts of her hair start to float upward.

The Doctor lets out a laugh at the redhead's amazement and opens the second door.

Andy who was blinking at the events that happened just seconds ago snaps out of her stupor and curiously walks down towards the pair.

She stops a step behind them, noticing that she can't see anything because of how much taller the two are, she slowly lifts herself on her toes, straightens her spine more and peaks out from where their shoulders meet.

Her mouth hangs open and she stumbles back onto her heels in shock.

The Doctor turns to Amy. "Would you perhaps, like a better… view?"

Andy frowns in confusion at his words.

Amy tears her eyes away from the gorgeous view to look at him. "A better view?" Amy asks incredulously. "How much of a better view than this?" She gestures in awe at the outside.

The Doctor ignores her question and instead asks. "Do you trust me?"

Amy frowns, but before she can say anything, the Doctor's already pushing her outside the TARDIS.

Amy lets out a scream as she starts drifting. "Doctor!"

* * *

I am so so sorry everyone, it's been several months since I've last updated and that's mainly because my editor-not-editor has been super busy and hasn't had the time to review my story and I've been severely stuck when writing this chapter. I have not given up on this story at all, I've still been writing new pieces of this story in a weird jumbled mess that's a folder in my notes but parts of this specific chapter is just a big fat blank for me. So enjoy this small little snippet in the beginning of the second chapter (that I will eventually delete once I actually post the second chapter) and please bare with me! Thank you so much and again I'm so very sorry.


End file.
